Why me?
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: When a girl whos parents have died and now lives with a family who hates to see her down. but when she starts to play kingdom hearts after giving up once what will happen when she gets sucked into the game herself? please R&R.
1. hate

Okay peoples I decided 2 write a story about KH, it's one of those storys were like an OC of your gets sucked into games, yeah so u get ma point. Well this is ma first story like this so hope u like. R&R!! or email me.

Ive been playing kingdom hearts for WHO KNOWS how long! I just know I'm probably never going too finish it.

"YURI DINNERS READY!..... YURI?!" yuri's

step-mom yelled.

"Oh great now shes quoting things from the game," I whispered.

"ONE MINUTE NACY!" I yelled downstairs.

I pointed at the playstation 2 "I will see you later," I said walking downstairs, but what I didn't know this was going to be the last time.

"There you are Yuri, I was worried," said Nacy putting a plate with 2 pieces of pizza on it in front of me.

"you know I don't like pizza nacy," I said in a dark tone pushing it away.

It reminded me of the night "it" happened.  
I was coming home from school at around 6 o-clock because no one came to pick me up, I mean I was only 5 I need someone to walk home with. My mom usually would come walking down the street with a smile a mile wide, even though she was car-less. I would walk with her watching as kids and their parents left to go shopping or other business they had to do, but I never got to do those things, we were lucky if we went food shopping 2 times a month. I was getting dark while I was walking by myself. I wanted mom so bad. By the time I had gotten how it was 7 o-clock and everything was as I left it that morning. I knew something was wrong.

I yelled and looked around the house looking for any sign of my parents or brother. I felt hungry and I also thought they might have gone food shopping, they usually do that with out me if it's serious. I remember what we had a in the morning, pizza, my fave meal. I actually found a piece on the table, but it had a bite in it. I thought that it might have been my brothers, he did that all the time.

I had finished it and it was 7:10 pm exactly. I went to a part of the house were I didn't look before. I stepped in something that was wet, I thought it was just water because of our house always leaked when it rained or had rained. I looked down and screamed the loudest I ever screamed. I didn't step in water I stepped in blood. I ran into the living room and gasped and got sick on the hard wood floor. There in the living room were my brother, mom, and dad laying in pools of blood. I ran over to them trying to wake them up, but I didn't prevaile. I heard sirens of the trucks that would take away my whole family.

The cops walked in to see me crying in my own familys blood. I was taken away to my new family, the Shiras. The last thing I heard before the child service people left me with my new family was, _"the poor girl's parents were murdered in cold blood"._ I broke down and cried after they left, finally knowing what happened.

"yuri… yuri… YURI SNAPP OUT OF IT!" yelled Nacy

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU TORMENT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH! I SAW MY PARENTS DEAD IN THERE OWN BLOOD!" I yelled while getting up and running to my room. 

I slammed the door locking it, then jumped on my bed and cried until I fell into an unconscious state…………..

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how did u like? Tell me wht u think.


	2. bio

Okay peoples I decided 2 write a story about KH, it's one of those storys were like an OC of your gets sucked into games, yeah so u get ma point. Well this is ma first story like this so hope u like. R&R! or email me.

Ive been playing kingdom hearts for WHO KNOWS how long! I just know I'm probably never going too finish it.

"YURI DINNERS READY!... YURI!" yuri's

step-mom yelled.

"Oh great now shes quoting things from the game," I whispered.

"ONE MINUTE NACY!" I yelled downstairs.

I pointed at the playstation 2 "I will see you later," I said walking downstairs, but what I didn't know this was going to be the last time.

"There you are Yuri, I was worried," said Nacy putting a plate with 2 pieces of pizza on it in front of me.

"you know I don't like pizza nacy," I said in a dark tone pushing it away.

It reminded me of the night "it" happened.  
I was coming home from school at around 6 o-clock because no one came to pick me up, I mean I was only 5 I need someone to walk home with. My mom usually would come walking down the street with a smile a mile wide, even though she was car-less. I would walk with her watching as kids and their parents left to go shopping or other business they had to do, but I never got to do those things, we were lucky if we went food shopping 2 times a month. I was getting dark while I was walking by myself. I wanted mom so bad. By the time I had gotten how it was 7 o-clock and everything was as I left it that morning. I knew something was wrong.

I yelled and looked around the house looking for any sign of my parents or brother. I felt hungry and I also thought they might have gone food shopping, they usually do that with out me if it's serious. I remember what we had a in the morning, pizza, my fave meal. I actually found a piece on the table, but it had a bite in it. I thought that it might have been my brothers, he did that all the time.

I had finished it and it was 7:10 pm exactly. I went to a part of the house were I didn't look before. I stepped in something that was wet, I thought it was just water because of our house always leaked when it rained or had rained. I looked down and screamed the loudest I ever screamed. I didn't step in water I stepped in blood. I ran into the living room and gasped and got sick on the hard wood floor. There in the living room were my brother, mom, and dad laying in pools of blood. I ran over to them trying to wake them up, but I didn't prevaile. I heard sirens of the trucks that would take away my whole family.

The cops walked in to see me crying in my own familys blood. I was taken away to my new family, the Shiras. The last thing I heard before the child service people left me with my new family was, _"the poor girl's parents were murdered in cold blood"._ I broke down and cried after they left, finally knowing what happened.

"yuri… yuri… YURI SNAPP OUT OF IT!" yelled Nacy

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU TORMENT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH! I SAW MY PARENTS DEAD IN THERE OWN BLOOD!" I yelled while getting up and running to my room. 

I slammed the door locking it, then jumped on my bed and cried until I fell into an unconscious state…………..

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how did u like? Tell me wht u think. 


	3. bio 2

**I would like to thank Auriki for my first review on my story! And please people read my story! I'm desperate here! I've never gotten more than like 3 reviews on a story! So all you people who read this please tell others about it. If you have any suggestions on the story just email me or put a review in and I will make sure to add the suggestions. For all flamers, I wouldn't even try to flame this story because flaming it will just make me write more and more and post more and more! So please tell me what you think!  
Heres the next chappie!**

I woke up from my unconscious state with hot tears running down my face, "was I crying while I was sleeping?" I asked myself.

"yeah you were and it was quite funny to," said Kira with an amussing laugh while she talked.

"HOLY SHIT! don't fucking scare me like that!" I yelled at her.

"Nancy said you were having one of those moments so I came over too cool you down," said Kira sitting down on my bed. "And I really didn't feel like going to school today," she said while setting up the Playstation 2.

"god I hate Nancy, she tried to fucking feed me pizza and she knows how much I hate it," I said while grabbing the controller getting ready to play kingdom hearts.

"well playing kingdom hearts will cheer you up I know it, also since you love Riku so much," said Kira while sitting down on the floor waiting for it to load

"Yeah I guess so," I said while starting a new game.

I've always hated this part, going through the "do you chose this and do you want to give up this?" blah blah blah blah blah. And FINALLY I'm at destiny islands. I've learned a few tricks here, You should fight Riku (oh how much I despise being Sora) a few times to gain levels so that when you go to Traverse Town you can beat Leon, which may I add is very hard.

"I wish Ansem would show up already, since his is Dark and likes to kill people," Kira said messing around with her sword.

"You and your assassin stuff," I say, not noticing the screen.

"uhhh Yuri whats happening to the screen!" Kira asked backing away.

"huh?" I turned my head to face the TV and it was completely white. I had never seen Kira that scared before, and that means this wasn't going to be good.

There was a voice coming from the screen, "you two are the chosen ones you two shall be the ones to save the world and to get to Kingdom hearts," said the voice. And then the TV sucked us in, to somewhere unknown to us. Me and Kira where hanging on to each other, until I slipped into a state of an unknown being.

I awoke to birds flying overhead and the sun shinning high, and sand… what the why is there sand. I sat up and looked ahead of me and I just saw water and more water. I got up and looked around and it was an island.

"I'M ON DESTINY ISLAND!" I yelled while falling to the ground. What have I gotten myself into…………..

**sooooo how did ya'll like? Tell me please!**


	4. uh oh!

**I would like to thank Auriki for my first review on my story! And please people read my story! I'm desperate here! I've never gotten more than like 3 reviews on a story! So all you people who read this please tell others about it. If you have any suggestions on the story just email me or put a review in and I will make sure to add the suggestions. For all flamers, I wouldn't even try to flame this story because flaming it will just make me write more and more and post more and more! So please tell me what you think!  
Heres the next chappie!**

I woke up from my unconscious state with hot tears running down my face, "was I crying while I was sleeping?" I asked myself.

"yeah you were and it was quite funny to," said Kira with an amussing laugh while she talked.

"HOLY SHIT! don't fucking scare me like that!" I yelled at her.

"Nancy said you were having one of those moments so I came over too cool you down," said Kira sitting down on my bed. "And I really didn't feel like going to school today," she said while setting up the Playstation 2.

"god I hate Nancy, she tried to fucking feed me pizza and she knows how much I hate it," I said while grabbing the controller getting ready to play kingdom hearts.

"well playing kingdom hearts will cheer you up I know it, also since you love Riku so much," said Kira while sitting down on the floor waiting for it to load

"Yeah I guess so," I said while starting a new game.

I've always hated this part, going through the "do you chose this and do you want to give up this?" blah blah blah blah blah. And FINALLY I'm at destiny islands. I've learned a few tricks here, You should fight Riku (oh how much I despise being Sora) a few times to gain levels so that when you go to Traverse Town you can beat Leon, which may I add is very hard.

"I wish Ansem would show up already, since his is Dark and likes to kill people," Kira said messing around with her sword.

"You and your assassin stuff," I say, not noticing the screen.

"uhhh Yuri whats happening to the screen!" Kira asked backing away.

"huh?" I turned my head to face the TV and it was completely white. I had never seen Kira that scared before, and that means this wasn't going to be good.

There was a voice coming from the screen, "you two are the chosen ones you two shall be the ones to save the world and to get to Kingdom hearts," said the voice. And then the TV sucked us in, to somewhere unknown to us. Me and Kira where hanging on to each other, until I slipped into a state of an unknown being.

I awoke to birds flying overhead and the sun shinning high, and sand… what the why is there sand. I sat up and looked ahead of me and I just saw water and more water. I got up and looked around and it was an island.

"I'M ON DESTINY ISLAND!!!!!" I yelled while falling to the ground. What have I gotten myself into…………..

**sooooo how did ya'll like? Tell me please!**


	5. Meeting Riku

**Okay I would like to thank the 4 people who reviewed! But most of all I would like to thank FlikFreak for inspiring me to do more writing. And the reason my chappies aren't that long and have spelling mistakes is because I do them in class and really quick so I don't get in trouble. But soon I will be making my chapters longer. For those who want them longer. I would also like to announce that there will be another character in this story, namely next chapter or the chapter after it, and it's my friends character, she will be posting her story soon and for all people who want to read it just keep checking the name moonii.  To all Riku and Sora fans, if you hate other people clomping and falling for these too characters, then DON'T READ THIS! Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

"I'M ON DESTINY ISLAND!!!!!" I yelled while falling to the ground. What have I gotten myself into………

I wasted 10 minutes just sitting on the warm beach crying my eyes out, because I thought I was alone, and that I was going to die here alone. "Why do people torment me with these stupid games!" I yelled while sinking to the sand.

"excuse me, what's wrong?" asked a deep male voice form behind me.

I froze in place with hot streams still falling from my face. A voice was yelling in my head, "YOUR NOT ALONE! THERES OTHER PEOPLE ON THIS ISLAND!" I stood up and spun around like my live depended on it. There stood a boy taller than me, he looked to be around 15 or 16, he had the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen, and his hair was a white color, no wait it was silver.

He walked up to me while looking me up and down, then put his hands on my face, like I was some sort of being that he's never seen before.

"Please don't cry, this is a place of happiness and love," he said while backing up.

I looked at him, he was so handsome and I could tell he was a fighter by the way he stood.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, or any clothes?" he asked while turning around

"uhh no, I don't," I said while following him. 

"You can stay at my place and borrow some clothes from Kairi," said the boy. "Oh yeah and by the way my name is Riku," he said walking on the soft earth below us.

"Mines Yuri Shira, and about the clothes things would you mind if I borrow some of yours, because I prefer boys clothes more than girls clothes," I said explaining.

"Sure if you really want to, but I might want to ask Kairi for a bathing suit, because we swim a lot on this island," he said turning around with a smile on his face.

I remember Kairi from the game, how I thought of her as a slut and any other things I could think of. While I was walking with Riku I put my hands into my pocket and felt something cold with strings so I pulled it out. And there was my I-POD, at least I have SOMETHING!

"What's that thing in your pocket?" asked Riku looking at where my hand was.

"Oh this?" I said while seeing if it still worked. "It's called an I-pod, and it plays music," I said while sticking the little earphones into my ears.

"Can I listen? That is if you want me too," Asked Riku while climbing up onto Paupo island.

"Sure, but I don't know if you will like my music, and maybe I might even show you how to use it," I said while following him.

We walked over to a tree that was bent over to the side like a seat or maybe even a bed. Riku jumped up onto the tree, but it was a little bit more challenging for me since it was taller than me and I've never climbed a tree before.

"You need some help?" asked Riku while sticking out a hand.

I blushed madly, feeling very embarrassed that I couldn't climb a stupid tree. When I was settled down onto the tree, which was very comfortable may I add, I took one of the ear phones and gave it to Riku. He just looked at it expecting something to happen, so I helped him.

"let me help you with it," I said to him. I took the earpiece from him and moved his beautiful hair from his face, and told him it might feel weird. I put the ear piece in and told him if it starts to fall out, tell me.

"okay are you ready?" I asked, he shook his head 'yes' and I picked a song for us to listen to, I chose "where all to blame" by sum 41.

"So how did you like it?" I asked while turning off the music, and wrapping up the earphones.

"I liked it, is there more music like that?" he Asked.

"Yeah there's tons more, and that music is called hard rock or you can call is punk," I said while staring out into the horizon, while the sun started to set.

"cool, well I think we should get going because it's getting late, and I want to let you know I live by myself, because my parents died a long time ago," Riku said while walking away.

I ran up to him so I could be by his side so I would know where he was going. 

"Yeah, my parents died when I was around 5 years old so I went too live with a foster family," I said with a gloomy tone.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Riku said, while putting his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, so I put my head on his shoulder, and we walked to his house.

I could tell he liked me by the way he talked to me and the way we are now, that he didn't just like me, he loved me.

AT RIKUS HOUSE

His house was beautiful, but really small compared to Nancys, but it'll do.

"okay this is your room, from now on," said Riku while opening the door.

I gasped at the sight of this room. It was all wood room that was polished and it sort of looked like a log cabin. There was a bed made of what looked like pine, but I knew it couldn't be, it had a comforter that had all kinds of flowers and leaves on it, it also had a blue and black canopy to cover the sides of the bed. I walked into the room and looked around amazed at how this room was. I looked over to my right seeing a pure white curtins blowing in the wind, I walked over and stepped onto a balcony with a view of the sun setting. I smelt the air around me, it was fresh and it wasn't contaminated with anything.

"so how do you like the view?" asked Riku coming up behind me and putting his hands on the rail.

"it's amazing, I've never seen anything like this before, since I lived in the city," I said while watching the sun set.

My eyes widened because I forgot all about Kira, she got sucked into this world to!

"Riku you need to help me! My friend is still on the island!" I said getting really worried.

"I think Tidus, Wakka, and Selphine found her. She was very beat up when they found her and they are taking care of her. They also don't expect her to be awake for a while," Riku said still staring out at the sea.

"There was also another girl on the island, she was found a week ago I think, and my best friend Sora found her, she doesn't remember anything either," he said turning around.

"well I will let you get some sleep and tomorrow I will show you around the island and let you meet the rest of the people to," Said Riku walking up to me.

"okay, that'll be fun, and um do you have a pair of shorts and a tank-top?" I asked.

"Yeah, there already on your bed, well goodnight Yuri," Riku said while walking to the door.

"goodnight Riku," I said giving him a peck on the cheek before he left.

Riku left the room and I got dressed into my 'new' night clothes. They smelt like Riku, oh how that smell was wounderful. I layed down on the bed looking up at the canopy while thinking about Riku, "Oh how I love his hair, His eyes, how he walks, and I LOVE HIS PANTS!" my mind said. "Wow how can I be thinking these kind of things, I've never thought about a boy like this," I said out loud while drifting off to sleep….. TBC

Next time on "why me!"- Riku shows Yuri around the island and meets the mysterious girl who lost her memory.

**So how did ya'll like it? Was it long enough? Because it is 1,526 words. I hope it was. Please review** **it'll be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Just My Day

Okay I would like to thank all of my reviewers. And I hope you all liked my last chapter? Tell me what you think. And also this mysterious girl is my friends OC, Her name moonii. She doesn't like her name to be revealed so I will obey her wishes, but if you would like to know her name, ask her personally. I might have more than one mistake because I'm writing this chappie in school, during class so PLEASE don't be mad at me! Okay now it's time for chapter 6 of "Why Me?"

I woke up to a bright light shinning through the window of my now to be room. Oh how it smelled and how the air felt around me. It was paradise for me, and I just wish I could share this with my real family. I heard a light knocking on my door and I knew it was Riku to greet me on this wonderful day.

"Come in," I said while pushing myself to get out of bed.

"How was your first night, I hope it was okay?" asked Riku while setting some clothes down for me.

"My first night was great, I just love how this place smells so fresh," I said while stretching out.

"Good I'm glad you liked it, and I really hope you can stay longer," said Riku blushing slightly.

I smiled at this and hugged him, making him blush even more.

"I'll be down in a little bit, for breakfast," I said.

"Okay, if you need the shower it's right in there, but you wont need it right away because we are going swimming after breakfast, then I'll show you around the island. Or I can show you around the island first, and THEN go swimming," said Riku running out of breath.

"How about we decide at breakfast?" I asked while going into the bathroom.

"Okay, meet you downstairs," Riku said walking down to cook breakfast.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked into the shabby mirror above the so-called sink and looked at myself, I was a little dirty around the face, and I had tearstains that were salty and would show on my pale Russian skin. My hair looked like a rats nest and was very greasy from what it was before. I looked like a rag compared to Riku. How can people be so clean on this island? I looked at the clothes Riku got me.

There was a black bikini that was just my size, and I was guessing it was kairis, because it looked like a girly bathing suit, that someone so perky would never wear. It was more of a Goth bathing suit. He also left me some of his clothes. A pair of boy's blue and black basket ball shorts and a loose fitting black fat strap tank top.

This was going to be a fun day, not. I have 2 meet EVERYONE! Like Kairi, Selphine, Wakka, Tidus, Sora, and some girl who lost her memory. How wonderful. I got dressed into my 'new' attire and headed down stairs for some breakfast.

"I have pancakes cooking and eggs are on the way," said Riku by the stove. "When was the last time you ate?" Asked Riku still facing the stove.

"I don't really know, last I remember was that I was playing a game and POOF I was here, it was really strange," I said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Weird," was all Riku could say, he also had a stunned face.

While Riku was cooking a knock at the door sounded, and I turned around startled.

"If you want I can answer it," I said getting up and walking over to the door.

"They will come in, here breakfast is ready," Said Riku setting the eggs down on the table and sitting himself down.

I grabbed some food and filled Riku's plate with some to so we could both start eating. The door opened to Selphine all happy and Kira was there standing behind Selphine with a grim look on her face. My eyes widened at what she was wearing, on her was a skimpy Bikini top, and I'm talking worse then mine, and SUPER short shorts, and no shoes.

"WOW NICE OUTFIT KIRA!" I said laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed, while coming over to me.

She whispered to me, "I REALLY need to kill someone, you didn't how hard it was to not kill her."

"Well should we tell them what you are, so they don't bug you?" I asked while cleaning up the plates.

"Tell us what," asked Riku drying the dishes.

"Well where me and Kira come from she is called an assassin, and well she has a craving for killing something," I said still staring at the dishes I was cleaning.

"I will make sure not to piss you off anymore," said Selphine walking out of the house towards the beach.

"Um Kira do you want another bathing suit, since that one isn't really for a um assassin if you know what I mean," I said while walking up stairs. "Hey Riku we will be down in a bit okay," I asked while walking upstairs.

"Okay I'll meet you two at the beach!" he yelled while running out to the beach.

"Thanks, you know for letting me borrow a bathing suit and getting me away form that hyper thing," said Kira sitting down on my comfortable bed.

I went into a closet I found this morning in the bathroom, and looked around for a bathing suit that would fit Kira's 'taste', and all I found were some black water shorts and a surfing wet suit shirt thingy. I threw them to her while I grabbed a towel for the both of us and I ran out onto the balcony and jumped off of it landing in a cat like way and ran to the beach to meet all of my new friends.

I was thinking the weirdest thoughts about Riku, I've never thought of boys in this kind of way, That's when I remembered the line from the beginning of Kingdom hearts.

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…….. like is any of this for real or not?" _

I walked to were everyone was, but they were all swimming out far in the water. I took off my shirt that was over my bathing suit, then moved down past my bellybutton that was pierced, to my pant button and zipper, and slid my pants down to revile my complete bathing suit. I laid out a towel for myself on the beach so I could rest my aching body, and take a rest from my feet.

"I think it would be a great time for a tan," I said while sitting down on it then lying on my towel.

OUT IN THE WATER

"Wow Riku your girlfriend is hot stuff!" said Tidus, while punching Riku's arm playfully.

"She is not my girlfriend Tidus! We are only friends," Said Riku while staring at Yuri.

"Well first of all she is a GIRL and she is your FRIEND, so put them together and you get GIRLFRIEND!" said Tidus laughing.

"errrrrrrr…. TIDUS SHUT UP!" yelled Riku diving underwater.

BACK ON THE BEACH

I heard footsteps coming in my direction so I knew it had to be Kira or maybe someone else on the island, not like I care.

"Hey you awake?" asked Kira sitting down.

"What does it look like Kira?" I said sitting up.

"Don't be a smart ass, cause you really don't pull that off," said Kira looking past me.

"That's not nice Kira!" I yelled while throwing her towel at her.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled a boy from behind us.

This boy was running towards us with two other girls but one was walking slowly to us, one with reddish hair and the other with a strange look on her face. This boy had brown spiky, that defied gravity, and that's when I recognized him. It was Sora, the main character and also the keyblade master. "Hey there, you 2 must be the new girls," Sora said while taking off his puffy red pants to revile his swimming trunks.

"Uh yeah we are, and you must be Sora?" I asked.

"In the flesh, but who are you and who is your friend?" asked Sora sitting down to take off his shoes.

"Oh I'm Yuri Shira and this is my friend Kira Balcov," I said giving him a small, but sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you two." Sora said while taking off his shirt. Yuri could see Kairi glance at Sora and sigh but the girl behind him just remained emotionless. She must be the girl with no memory.

I looked over at the two girls getting ready to go swimming or tan, the one with red hair looked like she was about to drool over Sora's chest, and the other just stared at me and Sora. This girl looked very familiar, like an old friend of some sort, but that's impossible because I have only had 2 friends in my old life, Kira and I can't think of her name right at the moment. I turned around to see Sora running to the water and diving in and swimming to the others out in the deep clear sea. I decided I didn't want to be stuck on a beach with Kairi so I jumped up and ran to the sea and dived in while swimming to the boys out in the water.

I floated there on the top of the warm water while thinking about Nancy and everyone, how they would supposedly miss me and beg god for me to come back. Like that will ever happen.

I closed my eyes thinking about my old family, oh how I missed them so much; I'm almost forgetting what they looked like and how they sounded. I miss our old house and the way I used to live.

"Hello? Anybody home?" asked Tidus while swimming over to me.

"Huh?" I said getting up and swimming in place.

"Hi, I'm Tidus and the dude with the orange hair is Wakka," he said while diving underwater.

"Uh hi I guess," I said

I felt hands snake around my waist and pull me down under the water after I took a deep breath. I struggled to get away from the hands, but they were too strong, and they pulled me down deeper. I was turned around and I faced sky blue eyes and floating silver hair. It was Riku and he looked at me with these eyes I've never seen, they were eyes of true love. I was mesmerized by his eyes and went closer, and closer until I was hugging him close. He looked down at me and pulled my face up to meet his and he bent down to my face and we kissed.

It was the most beautiful scene; it was like fairies in the sky or mermaids in the water just floating there. We both ran out of breath, but I couldn't swim that fast so Riku grabbed me and swam as fast as he could. We finally reached the surface and gasped for air that was needed for life.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!" yelled Kairi in a high-pitched voice that was greatly annoying.

"YEAH WERE FINE!" yelled Riku while swimming to the little island he sits on everyday.

I followed him to where he was climbing up and reached the top of it, to greet him. I pulled soaking self up and walked over to the tree were he would be sitting and staring off into space. I climbed up the tree slipping on the way because of my feet where very wet and slippery, and sat next to Riku staring off into space with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked while leaning on him.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me, I've never done that kind of thing before," Said Riku looking like he was about too cry.

"It's okay Riku, actually I don't know what has come over me the past 2 days," I said while closing my eyes and lifting my head up to the sky, a tear falling down.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku looking at me.

"Well I've thought about a boy as much as I think of you, and also I've been thinking of my home with my foster parents," I said wiping my newly shed tears off of my face.

"Um Yuri, do you think you can tell me a little bit of your world tonight?" Asked Riku sounding eager.

"Sure, I mean if you really want me to," I said looking into Rikus eyes.

"I would like that a lot so I know what other world are like after we finish building the raft, oh yeah that's right we are building a raft and we are heading off tomorrow for a new world, would you want to go with us?" inquired Riku.

My eyes had a look of horror because in one day, it would happen, Riku goes to the darkside, and Sora gets the keyblade. Which side will I choose?

"Sora, his friend also I think, Kairi, and me are going to finish up what we need, do you and Kira want to join us?" Riku asked while jumping off the tree and walking away.

"Um I think I'm going to get cleaned up and cook some dinner, so it'll be ready for when you get back," I said still worried to death about what will happen tonight not tomorrow.

"Okay, I will see you around dinner time then," said Riku while waving and running for his last time on that beach.

"So you know what is going to happen don't you Yuri," Said Kira while packing up our stuff.

"Yeah, but I-I don't know which side to choose the dark or the light," I said while walking away.

"Well I know mine!" Said Kira running along the beach laughing.

She seemed so happy that this was all going to happen, like that the darkside was going to come, worlds will be engulfed and destroyed by darkness, and anything that she could get her hands on to kill. She has spilt so much blood that heartless blood would be a lot better.

I came into the house just to see Kira sitting there with a fork and spoon in hand demanding food.

"HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU GET!" I yelled at her while getting some food together.

"Hahaha funny funny funny, now can you cook something for my last meal!" Said Kira demandingly.

"Yeah okay fine, just to make you happy," I said while cooking some things for Riku and Kira. I wasn't that hungry, because I knew what was going to happen and didn't want to eat because of the pressure.

7:00PM

"YURI I'M BACK!" yelled Riku while running up-stairs to get dressed and come to hear some stories. I waited for him to come in, since I was already dressed for bed. I heard a knock on my door and then I heard it open and someone walk over to my bed.

"Hey Riku, how is the raft?" I asked while making some room for him to sit down.

"Good it's already for tomorrow, now time for stories," said Riku getting settled.

"Well my world starts off like…….. TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S A CLIFFY! Oh I'm so evil, hope it was long enough for ya'll. Since it is 6 1/3 pages long and it's 2,568 words long. And please I would like more reviews. How about if I don't get 10 reviews then…. NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU!

Next time on "Why me?": Kira tells Riku about were she lived and what her world was like, and then the real kingdom hearts story line starts up, and I might not get the EXACT diolauge, but it'll be close. Thankies to all who reviewed so far. LUV YA'LL BUNCHES!


	7. Plunging into darkness

**Okay people I'm not greedy, I need time to write my chapters, revise my chapters and all of the other things that go with writing a story. And if I don't update sooner it means I have officially been grounded from the computer. I really need to keep my grades up you know, like my parents said "if your grades don't go up then you will not have cable in your room, no phone, no computer, and no friends over," so how would you like that if I couldn't update until my grades go up? HUH? Well that would be a never since I suck at everything (except English and social studies) ()  
Okay here's the next chapter of "Why me?"**

"Well my world starts off like this, people are born and people die everyday, some people are murdered, or die of old age, but were there is death there is always life," I said while fooling around with my blanket. "The weather always changes not like here," I said while laughing. "We also have seasons like summer, fall, winter and spring,"

"What are those?" asked Riku.

"Summer is when it's hot outside, it's also sunny out and you can go swimming a lot, fall is when it starts to get colder and colder and the leaves fall off of the trees, winter is when it's the coldest and white stuff called snow falls to the ground well it's actually frozen rain, and spring is when all the snow melts away while the air gets warmer, animals come out of hibernation while new animals are introduced to the world," I explained.

"Could you tell me more about snow?" asked Riku.

"Sure, snow is frozen rain so it is white when it falls, it is white and very fluffy and weightless, it's very cold when you don't have the right things on, like you need a jacket, warm pants, gloves, a hat, and boots," I said while laying down and resting my head on the fluffy pillow while bringing back old memories of playing outside with my family in the snow.

Oh how I missed living in my old town and how the snow would come down like angels crying in the heavens. I never thought that anything bad would ever happen, but I was wrong.

"Are you okay Yuri?" asked Riku looking at me with a strange look.

"Huh, oh I was just thinking," I said sadly.

"Oh, well it's getting late we should get to bed," said Riku getting up and heading for the door.

"Goodnight Riku," I said while watching him walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Yuri, see you in the morning bright and early," said Riku walking out of the room.

Yeah I will really see Riku in the morning... since we will be in Hollow Bastion and on the verge to

darkness. I looked outside into the clear night sky as stars shined through my window just enough so that I could look around the room. The walls were a beautiful shade of lavender and the furniture around the room was like an oak type of wood. The floor made of sand was shinning like a glass floor and with no flaw in it. I looked down at my bed, the big fluff of a feather blanket laid on top of my legs keeping them warm from the harsh night time cold. Oh how I would miss this, and how this was like a lost home to me. I would never want to leave this paradise, but I guess its destiny. I slowly fell asleep knowing what tonight was supposed to be like, it wasn't a deep slumber, but it was more like a short nap...

I woke up hearing thunder clasping outside outside and lightning in the sky, I jumped out of bed while grabbing my already packed backpack, and ran to Riku's room just to catch him opening the door.

"Grab your bag Riku," I said while looking out the window in the room.

"What's happening," He asked while doing as I said.

"Destiny is taking its course, soon we will be on a journey that will decide our present and future," Said the inner me.

"You know what's happening? How!" Asked Riku getting impatient.

"In time you will find out about whom I really am and where I'm from," I said while snapping out of my trance like state.

"We should go see if Sora and Kairi are at the raft," Said Riku running out of the room and towards the front door.

I followed him like a duckling would its mother, every step Riku took I would follow in his exact steps. We finally got to the front door and ripped the door open and started running through the rain that was pounding down keeping us from moving any faster.

"HEY WAIT UP!" yelled Kira through the rain.

"Where is Kairi?" Asked Riku looking around trying to find his other three friends.

"I don't know I got up hearing all this thunder and I looked over towards where Kairi sleeps and she wasn't there," Kira said looking around. "I'm going to find Sora, Kairi, and that girl," Yelled Kira running towards Sora's hut.

I thought to myself, I guess she wants to be with Sora and his other friends not me... She doesn't want to join the darkside, I guess me and Riku are the only ones who are not afraid of the darkness. I watched as Riku slowly walked to his island like in a trance; he walked with no flaws. I followed him, my feet taking me in the steps of my love. The tied was coming in, and I could feel the water paddling at my feet as I walked slowly, making imprints in the sand just so they could be washed away by the growing current. The way up to the island was just up ahead, so I jogged over to Riku and walked into the shore side shack and up the winding stairs to the opposite side of the miniature island. Riku walked over to the island staring up and out over the sea like nothing is happening. I stopped, and looked towards Riku then started walking over.

"Riku are you okay?" I asked while hugging him.

"Your right, destiny is taking its place, and for my future I will never be afraid of the darkness," Said Riku still staring off into the dark never ending sky.

I walked over to him, putting my shaking hand on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment put relaxed and reached his hand up, gripping mine with no strength at all.

"RIKU, YURI!" yelled a voice from behind us.

I turned to see Sora running towards us with great speed and a wooden sword in hand.

"RIKU, YURI WHERES KAIRI, I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU!" yelled Sora over the wind.

"No, it's not like I live with her, besides you're the one who she...," I drifted off, not wanting to say anything.

"Step behind me Yuri, and hang on," Riku demanded quietly.

I obeyed and backed up so I was behind him. He looked towards Sora with fire and jealousy in his eyes, even though he had no reason to. I slowly wrapped my arms around Riku's waist, putting my head on his back while closing my eyes.

"RRiku, what are you doing? and where's Kairi!" Sora yelled again.

I felt Riku's arm slowly rise up and stay out at a slight angle, but then I felt something winding around my feet and making its way to my thighs. I opened my eyes and looked down. A purple and black like substance was around Riku and I in a perfect circle. I just watched it slowly take us to the unknown, and also watched as Sora struggled to reach Riku. Before Sora could reach Riku's hand, we both faded into darkness, not knowing where we were headed...

I opened my eyes and saw pure darkness around me, and little black creatures with bright yellow eyes surrounding me. I couldn't talk, and my legs just didn't work. The creatures started to do a circle around my body, getting ready to attack, or at least that's what I thought. They pounced at me, like a cat would do to a mouse and started ripping at my clothes reaching my skin. I started thrashing around, trying to get these things off of me, but what I noticed is that I could not feel the sharp claws of these creatures ripping at me. I closed my eyes, letting out a few tears knowing I was going to die, and just to tell myself 'I am afraid of the darkness', After that, I just drifted off to my dream land hoping, someone would come to my rescue...

**How did you like it? Personally I thought it was bad, and I could have done better. Next chapter I will try to make it longer I PROMISE! but there is a down side to everything... Next week is MEA's (Maine State assessments) or just to make it easier, a WHOLE week of testing on this laptop. So, I will start typing the next chapter on my home computer, but don't expect it to be up in a while. I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and ask you all too please review again. I will try to type up my next chapter soon...**

**:Talaandkailuver:**


	8. Authors Note

**_Authors note_**

My stories are on a halt at the moment. I have been doing an RPG and it is a continuous one. I also need ideas from people, so if you have any impute and ideas for my stories Review.

**.:Talaandkailuver:.**


End file.
